Question: Simplify the following expression: ${9(3y+3)-5(-8+2y)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${9}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {9(}\gray{3y+3}{)} - 5(-8+2y) $ $ {27y+27} - 5(-8+2y) $ Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ 27y+27 {-5(}\gray{-8+2y}{)} $ $ 27y+27 + {40-10y} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {27y - 10y} + {27 + 40}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {17y} + {27 + 40}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {17y} + {67}$ The simplified expression is $17y+67$